


A Love that Weathered Time

by Marvell_ousMan



Category: S.O.S. Titanic (1979), Titanic (1997), Titanic (1997) RPF, Voyage on the Great Titanic - Ellen Emerson White
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Constipation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Other, RMS Titanic, Titanic References, Titanic/iceberg - Freeform, Tragic Romance, i didn't think i'd actually write this, once again, the boat titanic/ a fvcking iceberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvell_ousMan/pseuds/Marvell_ousMan
Summary: The RMS Titanic is proud to be such a wondrous creation. Even more proud to be useful and have a purpose. But as it nervously takes on its first voyage, it questions its feelings - things its creators never accounted for. What could prepare it to wish to love and be loved? What happens when it thinks it might just recieve its wish?---A/N: I swear to god I never thought I'd write this but it was too funny to imagine that I had to. I hope I did the Titanic's love story justice.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Love that Weathered Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone!  
> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot, especially considering this story's premise.  
> I rushed the middle, so the pacing might be off, please let me know what you think!!  
> Thanks :))

The Titanic was all over the news when it was finished. Newspaper Headlines read “Unsinkable Ship.” People oohed and aahed over the magnificent and elegant craftsmanship that was put into it. Passerby’s hopping into lesser boats whispered to one another what lengths they would go to in order to see the inside. Craftsmen were craving to see the layout. Architects craving the design.

Did the praise and open adoration get to the Titanic? Of course. It was only a ship, it still had feelings. 

From the moment it was pieces of wood to the gorgeous wonder it was now; the Titanic was told it was going to change history. Not just be put down as some cornerstone moment, but a ship that would shake the world. 

It remembered when the craftsmen and builders working on it would admire its beauty from afar. They would carefully shine and build each piece laid in it. Its exterior was sturdy and strong, and it was told it could withstand anything. Mighty storms. Freezing waters. Sharp ice. Nothing could stop its travel. 

So what if it was a little pretentious and unkind at times? It was beautiful inside and out, which was better than most any creature. It had a right to feel above others. 

The leader overseeing its building had been replaced by another who would take it out to sea, take it out to have it fulfill its purpose. Now that it had a new caretaker, the Titanic was nervous. It had been told its whole life that there was but one thing it had to do, and it would do it perfectly. Except it had never actually been out at sea before, knew none of the dangers, hazards, wonders; where was it to believe it could do what it had never done before? 

“She’s a wonder ain’t she?” The captain, who was the person who took over the leader position, purred. He gripped the handles on the helm tighter, and the Titanic took it to mean he was getting ready. For what? No clue. 

The person next to him nodded, “It’s an honor to be apart her first sail.” 

“Hell if it ain’t dead tiring.”

The other man sighed as though the past days had brought him to the edge of death, and knew the days to come would only be worse, “‘part of the job, cap.”

“Don’t gotta tell me.” The captain swatted at him, shooing him away from the wheelhouse to carry on with his responsibilities. The captain turned back to stare out the windows, looking around at everything he could see from so far above. 

The Titanic didn’t really understand what they were talking about. It almost never did. What made it a “she?” It knew what “shes” looked like to those creatures, and it looked nothing like that. It didn’t look anything like any of the “shes” it had heard of. Why was work tiring? It had never felt tired since it was created. It had only felt a mix of beauty, happiness, and nostalgia. 

It didn’t look like a feeling it’d want anyways, so maybe it was better not knowing. 

The days passed by swiftly after that. Time was never a construct the ship paid attention to, and out at sea, floating with the waves, time seemed as far away a necessity as land. The Titanic was land for the creatures it housed, and it was mighty proud of that. It could feel the hustling and bustling, creeping and crawling, of each creature as they made their way through the ship. It was a piece of wonder on the outside, and the glorious treasures inside were sights to make even the richest of them all feel poor. 

Of course, the Titanic didn’t understand why they would feel jealous or envious. If they wanted something as marvelous as itself, why not create another one? It had seen its craftsmen build many things, so it was certain they could build many more. 

The only way the Titanic could keep track of what the small creatures inside it counted as time was through their routines. They did the same things every day, so it was easy to count. The orange would share its brilliance upon the sky, and the creatures would start bustling about. Some quite a bit earlier than others. Counting time was a fun hobby for the ship, allowing it to focus on what was, is, and could be. It was awfully exciting waiting for what could be. 

The tiny creatures seemed to rush through time, or their version of it was just so short they thought to get as many things done as soon as they could. But when the orange fell off the sea and was replaced by endless black, they all, some sooner than others once again, went quiet. 

It was during this quiet time the Titanic would stop focusing on the inside of itself, and relish the activity taking place surrounding it. Swarms of creatures just below and around it not like any creature the Titanic had seen before. These creatures could communicate with the ship, and it made the silent times pass by forgotten. 

Some had daring, adventurous stories of the unknown, some had romantic, shiver-inducing tales, and some had daily life-hood stories they shared with the Titanic. All were fascinating, but the Titanic most resonated with the romantic ones. It had seen the tiny creatures aboard it close together, and sometimes it had heard music playing while some clutched at each other. It didn’t understand but knew enough from listening that that was romance. 

And the ship wanted romance. 

How beautiful would it be? More beautiful than anything anyone could ever create. More beautiful than words could describe, images could paint, imagination could think. 

It had only been a few orange rises into its voyage, but the Titanic was getting antsy. What if it never met its true love? Did love exist? 

From what it had seen of the tiny creatures, true love did not exist. They argued, threw fits, fought, and exchanged one for another. It didn’t seem like a love the Titanic wanted. Besides, who would love the Titanic back? 

So, the Titanic kept feeling for the waves, the ones that shook its body and kept it afloat. It felt for the creatures underneath, the ones who swam away when it got near or swam too close when passing by. And by the time these creatures floated about and the waves crashed and sank, the Titanic realized something it had never thought about before -- it was lonely. 

Lonely for the nature of another quite like its own. It was hard to understand the worries and trifles of the tiny creatures, the Titanic was built for eternity and lived effortlessly. The orange blur was shrouding beneath the waves once again, and the Titanic thought that its eternity would be endless. 

However, there was one small detail that stirred interest. Just one small dot. There, just a few times away (or whatever the ship assumed the tiny creatures called it). It wasn’t quite like land, it wasn’t robust like the Titanic, it wasn’t large enough to be anything creature-made. What was it? 

There seemed to be more of it underwater than above, rough edges outlining the uneven shape. The Titanic was giddy to be sailing toward it, eager to communicate with whatever being it was. It seemed like the ship’s wishes and thoughts were answered - insurmountable tasks fulfilled. A huge object - randomly appearing at sea - waiting for the Titanic to seek it out. 

Soon enough the ship was able to glimpse more of the glittering giant. Sheets of white hang in disharmony, glowing in moonlight. The Titanic thought it was stunning, and the voice that carried over majestic. 

“Quite rare to see a ship around here.” More refreshing than frozen water was the sound of this voice reverberating back to the Titanic. In the gleam of night, only the two of them were seen beneath the stars. 

“A ship? What does that mean?”

“It's what you are.”

“What I am? I was built to sail and built a ship but who am I?”

“Who are you? What a silly question. You are not a who.”

“Then what am I?” The Titanic was equal parts frustrated and exhilarated with this conversation. With no other could it define its existence, could it come to such an understanding. But with no other could it be so confused either. 

“Quite simply - a ship. Though I suppose you want to know what you are to yourself, and for that I have no answer. Only you can find out what you are.”

Well, this didn’t answer any of the Titanic’s questions, but it was certainly still mesmerized by whatever it was talking to. “So what are you, then?”

“I’ve no idea either. It’s not like I chose to be this way. I know I’ve been me for an awfully long time, and I’ve met plenty of ships that have sailed by me.” Its voice got sharper, “Mind you, most of them complain about who or what or why or how they exist, and it’s not like I’ve got the knowledge to tell them.”

“You do seem very knowledgeable.”

The voice, appeased, replied, “Thank you. You seem less rambunctious than the others.” 

“I have a purpose that I received from tiny creatures. They named me the Titanic and built what I am. Do you- “

“But you’re nosier than most, so that does dampen things.”

“Dampen what things?”

“Have you no mind? Or is yours full of air? Dampen emotions, feelings, attraction. I quite like you, and it’s regretful I do. Most call me Ice if it’s of importance for you to know.”

“Like,” The ship sounded it out, “Is that like love?” The Titanic got extremely excited. This was love and it had met something to love and now all it had to do was figure out how to love. Maybe it was indeed like those other ships. The thought made the Titanic want to sail away and complain and say it was different and do none of those things all at once. 

“I’ve no idea. I’ve never heard of love. I only heard of like a while back, when a ship slowed down enough for me to hear the tiny creatures inside complain of liking one another.”

“I have heard those same things! Isn’t it wondrous?”

“It’s certainly something,” the voice mumbled.

“I can’t wait to love something. The tiny creatures say you can find it somewhere, but I’ve been sailing for quite a while and haven’t found anything-”

“-And I’ve been here, floating, for an even longer while, and I’ve never seen this love. I only heard about it now! For all it matters it could be till I see you again before come close to finding it.”

“I get to see you again?” The Titanic was edging closer to the Ice, and the thought of seeing it once more made its eternity seem worthwhile. 

The voice paused. The ship wondered if it should repeat itself, when a slightly stilted tone came back, “Only if you can. I know how things go. You say you’ll see me again but then you go a different way and somehow you never do.”

“But, and I clearly remember this, you said I’m different from the others. That must mean something. So, I will most definitely see you again. Quite soon!”

The Ice rumbled its acknowledgement, waiting as the Titanic passed by. The Titanic was moving even closer to the Ice, closer than it ever had to anything before. Maybe it was going to do what those tiny creatures did. Affection? Could the ship even show affection? It had no idea, but now was as good a time as any to find out. 

A shiver ran through the Titanic, a frigid sound that woke the tiny creatures inside. Something was off. 

Something was wrong. 

What did it do? 

Furious movement of the creatures went about, pulling the ship this and that. It had never felt so jostled, so unwelcome, so used. Wasn’t it doing what it was supposed to? Why were the tiny creatures forcing it away from the Ice? The Ice was comforting - a solid presence the Titanic could rely on. 

And then the Titanic felt it, heard it, saw it. 

A screech, a scratch, a scathing mark made as it sailed by the Ice. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to hurt you!” 

“I think I’m fine. I don’t know what’s going on. The tiny creatures are acting very strange!” 

“I know. It’ll be okay. I’m sure it will be.” The soothing voice of the Ice flooded the Titanic, relaxing it even as the tiny creatures made loud sounds and rough movements. It seemed they were preparing for something, though the Titanic couldn’t determine what. 

It remembered the days when it was being built, craftsmen leaning over papers and talking amongst themselves. 

It remembered the Captain and his crew hefting around equipment, preparing for a journey only it could provide. 

And somewhere along those times, the Titanic remembered a warning, one so glaring and obvious it should’ve realized so much sooner. 

Ships could sink. 

It was sinking. 

It was going completely underwater. 

But that wasn’t possible was it? It was Unsinkable! Praised by all for its fame. How could it sink? What caused it to sink? What cruelty would take away its future and replace it with blankness. 

“I’m sinking!” The Titanic cried out. “I’m sinking and I don’t know what to do! The creatures are leaving me. I’m going to not exist I’m sure of it and I won’t have eternity to live, I won’t have a while to sail, I won’t be famous, I’m useless – horribly useless -- what a mistake to be made!” It kept wailing. 

“I have to tell you now right? Everything I wanted to say when I visited you again, when I saw you next.” The Titanic rushed its words, feeling the pull of the water, the pressure tearing it from the inside out. “I think I might like you. I don’t know what that means but I don’t know what I am either!”

The Ice kept silent as it watched the ship pass away, ripped to pieces and sent in a whirlpool, drowned by the sea it felt safe in. 

“I think I might like you, too.” The Ice whispered, sure the Titanic couldn’t reply, “And even if I can’t find this love I’ll know what made me think I could.” 

It watched the tiny creatures abandon the ship they once adored. The loneliness that appeared was unsurprising and inescapable, especially after being in the presence of the Titanic. They had only met for a few moments, but that time was worth the long life the Ice knew awaited it. 

Ninety-three years later.  
There was only a little bit of Ice left. Most of it had been washed away by time and heat too strong. It wasn’t afraid of not being whole, knew it could still feel the tendrils of its existence floating about, mixing with others. What scared it most was what it did not know, for Ice had learned much in the time it was afloat. 

When the time came, it melted away peacefully, lulled into the ocean sweetly. It followed the course of nature, a pull few could resist, and by the time it reached the bottom of the ocean, it was a soft echo of what it used to be. 

“Do you know what you are?” It asked. Only boards and shreds and metal were left of the great being it had once seen, but it still remembered the Titanic. 

“You’ve changed quite a bit,” The ship replied. Its voice was still lovely, still chirpy and quick, but there was an edge to it now, like a part of it was haunted and would forever be. The Ice supposed that was to be expected, it was abandoned and left to sink for the benefit of others. 

“Quite a bit indeed. And…?”

“I know what I used to be. I know what I will be. I found peace in the unknowing, confidence in the broken. I think that’s all I need to know.” 

“I think I might like you,” the Ice said, repeating words mentioned ages ago. Words that held no meaning yet were sacred just the same. 

The Titanic’s voice was joyful as it responded, “Yes, I know I like you. It’s nice to know these things. And not know them in equal measures.”

The Ice supposed it wouldn’t mind to continue seeping into the ocean, not as long as it could continue talking to the Titanic. 

And the Titanic no longer had eternity, but it had enough time to spend with the Ice.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Okie dokie, what did y'all think?  
> Please leave a comment, kudos, or anything you'd like to honestly.  
> If you have criticism I'd love to hear it but please be constructive lol


End file.
